Zira
' Zira' is an evil lioness and the main villain from Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She is Scar's girlfriend. Zira plotted to kill Simba and take over the Pride Lands along with an army of outland lions. Zira wanted to kill Simba. But Kovu teamed up with Kiara to stop their families from fighting. Zira battled with Kiara. But the wicked lioness was defeated when she fell into a river and was smashed by a fallen log. Trivia Zira became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Zira will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. At the end of the movie, Ash kills Zira by kicking her off the cliff and make her fall into the raging river where she drowned. He killed her because he didn't want to see her cause any more harm to Simba, Kovu, his friends, or Kiara and knew for the fact that she is unable to let the past go due to her heart filled with too much hatred and anger. Zira will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Zira will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Zira will become the Fantasy Adventure Team's enemy in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Zira will become SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Zira will become Yogi Bear's enemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride''. Zira will become the enemy of Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Zira will become Roary's enemy in Roary's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Zira will make her first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where she'll team up with Scar, The Jungle Cubs Vultures, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Tai Lung to work for Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol and she became Bowser Koopa's recruits. Zira will get her revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. Zira will return in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Pooh's Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Iron Giant. Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Cats Category:Scar's recuts Zira Zira Category:Traitors Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Females Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Lions Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Mothers Category:Queens Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Greedy characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Villain league members Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:African characters Category:Grandmothers Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Banished characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Former Leaders Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Merciless Characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Provoker Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace